Lucky Accident 2nd edition
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: "¿Nunca has pensado que este mundo no es para ti?" Hace milenios, existía una forma de viajar de un mundo a otro. Todos estaban unidos por una cadena de portales. Hasta que serios problemas aparecieron en algunos de ellos, obligando a las divinidades a romper la unión. Ahora tres chicas han sido elegidas para salvarlos. "¿Y si te dieran la oportunidad de ir a otro mundo?"
1. Un accidente afortunado

**Ran: ¡Buenas a todos! Dejar claro que este fanfic es una segunda edición del original del mismo nombre, que aún podéis encontrar en esta cuenta.**

**Como la primera edición estaba muy obsoleta y 'mal escrita' desde mi punto de vista, decidí reescribirla... a veces hay que ir hacia atrás para mejorar, ¿no es así?**

**Sin embargo, no quise borrar el fic antiguo, aunque no me agrade demasiado, sigue siendo mío, y vosotros podéis seguir disfrutando de él, o compararlo con este nuevo ;)**

**Por otra parte, este fanfic es un crossover, es decir, tiene influencias de dos series diferentes: Inazuma Eleven y Saiyuki. Pero no os preocupéis si no os gusta alguna de las dos, podeis 'saltaros' los capítulos referentes a la serie que no os agrade, aunque no lo recomiendo, pues leyendo la totalidad de la historia es como uno se entera de todo lo que está pasando en la misma.**

**Sin más dilación, aquí está el capítulo introductorio. **

**1\. Un accidente afortunado:**

_"¿Nunca has pensado que este mundo no es para ti?"_

Era verano. El dorado sol se levantaba grandioso y ardiente sobre el cielo de Japón.

Un pequeño coche azul como ese cielo se veía desde las alturas. En él viajaban tres chicas comunes, con sus sueños, sus metas, sus problemas, tres chicas normales a las cuales el destino ofrecerá una nueva e inesperada oportunidad.

Una rubia bajó la ventana del auto. El cabello dorado le resbalaba por los hombros y pecho hasta llegar a tocar el asiento del conductor. El ambiente era tan sofocante que sentía sus manos pegadas al volante a causa del sudor.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? -sus ojos color miel echaron un rápido vistazo por el espejo para ver como dos chicas menores que ella le daban una mirada inquisidora. Una de ellas era casi tan morena como una nativa de Osaka y en su pelo negro brillaban una serie de mechas moradas. Sus orbes azabaches estaban ligeramente entrecerrados y una pequeña arruguita se notaba en su ceño. La chica a su lado tenía el largo cabello castaño recogido en dos altas coletas, y miraba a su hermana mayor con sus grandes ojos rojos llenos de cansancio y aburrimiento.

-Ya os advertí que serían seis horas de Miyavi a Tokio -explicó de nuevo volviendo su mirada a la carretera- aguantad un poco más.

-Eso lo dices porque estás muy cómoda ahí delante sola. Ryuusei y yo estamos rodeadas de equipaje -contestó indignada la pelinegra.

-De cualquier modo... os dije que trajerais solo lo necesario -suspiró levemente para luego recibir unas indignadas miradas de las otras dos.

-¡Mi Hiro-chan es muy importante! -replicó la de orbes escarlata aplastando contra sí un enorme peluche que reposaba en su regazo- me acompaña cuando estoy sola y me aconseja cuando lo necesito.

-Y yo necesito a mi pequeño Shirou para dormir -continuó la de ojos negros- además, las consolas son imprescindibles cuando se va de viaje -añadió intercambiando una mirada de comprensión con la castaña.

-Amén -concluyó la otra afirmando levemente con la cabeza.

-Además Ran, tu estúpida espada ocupa mucho más espacio que nuestras cosas -contraatacó volviendo su dedo índice hacia la rubia.

-¡Bien dicho Yukiko! -apoyó a la de cabellos azabache levantando el peluche.

-Oh vamos, estáis exagerando -se defendió- y ya sabes Ryuusei, que mamá no dejaría la katana en casa...así que no tengo más opción que llevármela.

-Mmm... Conociéndola acabaría por tirarla o venderl- ahh -se agarró al asiento sujetando fuerte al pelirrojo sintético, el auto se había sacudido tan violentamente que todas sus pasajeras saltaron en sus asientos a pesar del cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Ran, ¿no vas muy deprisa?

-Ahora que lo dices... es cierto pero... -se interrumpió con la tez pálida.

-¿P-pero...? -preguntaron con temor observando cómo la rubia manejaba todos los controles con rapidez y ansiedad- ¿qué está pasando?

-Es... imposible... no he subido de velocidad en ningún momento... -susurró más para sí misma.

-¡Espera! ¿Y no puedes detenerlo? ¡¿Vamos a morir aquí?!

-Escuchad, esta es la situación... los mandos no responden, ni siquiera el volante... y cada vez vamos más rápido... -explicó con la voz quebrada- por ahora vamos en línea recta, pero en cualquier momento la carretera podría girar...y ahí terminaría todo -se viró para verlas con expresión temerosa pero con decisión- tenemos que salir de aquí.

Todas se volvieron hacia las puertas del auto, solo debían abrirlas y saltar fuera de esa maldita máquina diabólica. Cargaron las mochilas a sus espaldas y entonces las abrieron, no sin recibir una gran resistencia debido a la velocidad a la que iban. Podían sentir los latidos desbocados de sus corazones, el viento furioso pegándoles en el rostro, y una mezcla de formas y colores imperceptibles allá donde estarían los árboles a ambos lados de la carretera.

Se miraron entre ellas, manteniendo la respiración, y asintieron para inmediatamente coger impulso con las piernas y saltar.

"_¿Y si te dieran la oportunidad de viajar a otro mundo?"_


	2. Un nuevo mundo

**Ran: ¡Hola de nuevo! Si estás aquí, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.**

**Advertencia: debería haber advertido antes sobre el cambio en la historia de Inazuma Eleven. No es un cambio drástico, es solo parcial, por lo que para que se ajuste al drama y la tensión de la trama, la historia se tornará algo más violenta, o sangrienta, pero no demasiado. Sin embargo, aconsejo a aquellos que sean más sensibles, que si creen que podrían traumarse, que no la lean :) igualmente, si la leéis, muchas gracias!**

**Otra cosa, los personajes principales, más algunos más que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia, son OCs, original characters, basados en mis amigas y en mí misma. **

**Espero que os gusten tanto la historia como estos personajes, a los que tengo tantísimo cariño :3**

**2\. Un nuevo mundo:**

Ran saltó con fuerza, precipitándose a la caída cerró fuertemente los ojos y adelantó sus brazos para protegerse el rostro. Rebotó contra el duro piso y rodó hasta que finalmente consiguió parar.

-Ah... eso ha dolido -se quejó haciendo el esfuerzo de enderezarse un poco- mis gafas... aquí están -recogió sus lentes de pasta negra y examinando que estuvieran intactas se las puso soltando un suspiro de alivio- chicas, nos hemos librado de una buena...

Esperó unos segundos, y le extrañó el hecho de que no recibía respuesta alguna. Conociéndolas, deberían estar farfullando para ellas mismas, insultando al tipo de allá arriba que tanto parecía odiarles, quejándose que se habían hecho más daño del que en realidad tenían. Con una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago volteó para comprobar que no les había pasado nada malo.

Ahogó un grito de horror y desconcierto. Allí no había nadie. Ni siquiera había algo que le hiciera pensar que estaba en el mismo lugar que antes...ni rastro de la carretera, ni los árboles, ni el auto que corría desbocado...Todo había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Arena. Solo veía arena. Como para cerciorarse que no era un sueño cogió un montoncito con sus manos y dejó que los granos de arena se escaparan entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Se levantó casi sin creerse lo que le estaba pasando, se acomodó su mochila en la espalda y pasó la mano por la empuñadura de su katana. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero lo iba a averiguar. Claro, si lograba encontrar algo además que arena.

...

Una extraña pero agradable sensación embargaba su interior. Tenía miedo, no lo negaría, pero el enfrentarse a una situación de riesgo como aquella la llenaba de adrenalina, como de unas ganas irremediables de arriesgarse. Saltó sujetándose fuertemente del peluche que tenía entre sus brazos, enterrando su cara en él.

Estuvo a punto de golpearse de cabeza contra el suelo, si no hubiera sido por el material sintético y acolchonado bajo ella seguramente le hubiera provocado una herida muy grave. Estiró los brazos tocando el suelo y realizó una rápida voltereta para inmediatamente aterrizar de cuclillas junto a su inseparable compañero.

Abrió los brazos para equilibrarse y no caer y en cuanto estuvo bien fijada echó un vistazo al peluche. Solo tenía un pequeña agujero del tamaño de una cereza en la nuca. Nada grave.

-Me salvaste Hiro-chan -susurró ocultando como pudo la abertura que había sufrido- bueno... ¡ha sido emocionante! ¿Alguien repite conmigo?

Se giró para reír de la ridícula y poco honorable posición en que las otras estarían al caer, pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, por primera vez en su vida.

Estaba sola -o solo con su peluche- no sabía qué demonios les había pasado a las otras y no sabía donde estaba... Porque estaba segura que se encontraban en una carretera, ¡pero no en medio de un denso y oscuro bosque!

Pensó un momento, echó un vistazo al pelirrojo falso, y tras mirarlo unos minutos volvió a recuperar esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Ahora mismo iría a averiguar qué estaba pasando y dónde estaba, no podía ser tan difícil.

...

Cayó de rodillas en algo realmente frío. Supuso que sentía el suelo así porque estaba muerta de miedo cuando iba a saltar. Al parecer no había sido tan grave como creía. O tal vez era solo que se había concentrado en sus ganas de ir hacia la mayor y darle la paliza de su vida. ¿Qué clase de imbécil le daría el carnet de conducir? Sin duda lo averiguaría y este se lo pensaría mil veces antes que conceder el permiso de circulación a cualquiera.

Abrió sus ojos rasgados, pero solo vio blanco.

-¿Qué mierdas pasa aquí? -se restregó los ojos, debía estar alucinando.

Segundos más tarde, pudo distinguir árboles, rocas, todos bajo una espesa capa de nieve.

-¿N-nieve? Esto no me gusta... ¿qué clase de broma pesada es esta? -inquieta miró a su alrededor- ¿Ryuusei? ¿Ran? -las llamó en vano, su voz se perdió entre la espesura apagándose gradualmente- Estoy... sola... -se dijo a sí misma haciéndose a la idea, pero a pesar de eso, había algo que le importaba mucho más- me estoy congelando, joder...

Tiritando, tiró de sus medias hacia arriba hasta que no pudo más y se arrebujó como pudo en su chaqueta. No le daba buena espina ese bosque, no sabía cuánto se podía extender o si podía caer una ventisca se repente. Miró al cielo entre las copas de los árboles. Tenía un tono azul grisáceo y el sol se podía adivinar algo más al oeste, por lo que supuso que serían sobre las tres o cuatro de la tarde. Debía buscar a alguien rápido, o esta noche podía morir de frío o hambre.

-O... -pensó en voz alta- algo podría atacarme... -pasó el brazo por una de las asas de su mochila, llevándola hacia delante y sacando de ella un objeto envuelto en cuero- mejor la tendré a mano- guardó la funda de piel y sostuvo entre sus manos una hermosa daga.

La empuñadura era bañada en plata oscura con pequeños relieves de monstruos y seres deformes y su hoja ondulada brillaba aún más gracias al resplandor de la blanca nieve a su alrededor.

-Voy a descubrir qué rayos pasa -se dijo decidida- y cuando os encuentre... ¡os vais a enterar idiotas! No haberme abandonado cual perro -y así desapareció entre la maleza nevada con arma en mano.


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

**Ran: Hola! Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo de Lucky Accident!**

**Este trata sobre Ran, mi oc, alter ego, llamadla cómo queráis. Ella es la única que va a otro mundo diferente a Inazuma Eleven, espero que le deis una oportunidad y leáis sus capítulos también :)**

**Please dejad reviews, vuestros consejos y críticas me servirían de mucho, creedme :D**

**3\. Encuentro inesperado:**

Llevaba horas caminando, o al menos eso le parecía, y no había encontrado ni rastro de civilización. El astro rey se hallaba en su auge, y eso hacía que la luz le diera de lleno en los ojos. Tenía mucho calor, así que guardó su abrigo quedándose tan solo con la camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto parte del estómago.

-Ah... ¿Cuánto más tendré que andar para dar con alguien? Estoy agotada... -se dejó caer sobre las rodillas para descansar un momento- ¿Y si... no encuentro a nadie? Ahh maldita sea, si al menos tuviera cobertura... -vio un pequeño escorpión saliendo de la arena algo más allá de donde estaba- Ahh debí imaginármelo... mierda... si anochece y sigo estando aquí... sin duda moriré...

Cerró los párpados y suspiró profundamente. Honestamente, no estaba tan preocupada por lo que le pasara. En realidad su mente estaba ocupada con un solo pensamiento... el de las dos menores. ¿Dónde se encontraban? ¿Estaban heridas?

-Si al menos... supiera que están bien... Ryuusei... Yukiko...

Entonces lo vio. Una delgada columna negra subía irregular hacia el cielo hasta desaparecer.

-¿Humo? -se preguntó casi sin creerlo.

Al levantarse pudo ver de qué se trataba. Un coche. Un maldito coche había aparecido en el horizonte. Sintió que el cuerpo se le llenaba de energía, nervios y esperanza, y echó a correr lo más rápido que podía, esa podía ser la única oportunidad que tuviera.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por aquí! -gritó fuertemente haciendo aspavientos con los brazos hasta que vio que se dirigía en su dirección- Ahh al fin... -jadeó recuperando el aliento- Pero me pregunto... por qué querría alguien viajar por este lugar... -hizo visera con la mano, intentando ver algo- ese modelo…

Cuando el auto estaba a unos veinte metros de la chica, levantó una polvareda, dejándolo oculto tras una espesa cortina de humo. Segundos más tarde, el automóvil frenó secamente a escasos metros de ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó una suave voz masculina desde el interior.

-Sí... oh dios, empezaba a pensar que nadie me encontraría... -el polvo ya se disipaba, así que volteó a ver a sus salvadores para agradecerles correctamente- Muchas grac-

Se quedó petrificada. Completamente enmudecida. Era completamente imposible lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Ante ella se dibujaba un jeep verde, descapotable, que permitía ver claramente a sus pasajeros. Estos eran cuatro, todos hombres. Conduciendo el auto había un sonriente moreno con ojos verdes, de los cuales el derecho tenía un monóculo. A su lado, se encontraba otro joven ataviado con ropas de monje, era rubio con los ojos violetas y parecía molesto. En la parte trasera había otros dos hombres: uno tenía el cabello y los ojos rojos y la miraba con una sonrisa insinuante; el otro chico parecía el más joven de los cuatro, tenía el pelo castaño en punta y los ojos grandes y dorados.

¿Cómo podía estar viendo precisamente a esas personas? Ellos ni siquiera eran reales, eran personajes de una obra ficticia.

Lo extraño era que todo era tan endiabladamente real que no sabía qué pensar.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y la miraron con los ojos entornados.

-¿Te has perdido, preciosa? -le preguntó el de cabello carmesí con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Podemos llevarte hasta el pueblo más cercano, si quieres -dijo el moreno amablemente.

-Y... podría ofrecerte mi cama si estás cansada -añadió el otro recorriéndole de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

-Gojyo, no empieces a molestarla, pervertido...

-¡Yo haré lo que quiera, mono idiota! -gritó enfadado empezando una contienda contra el de orbes dorados.

*BANG*

Ran casi ni se sobresaltó al escuchar el disparo. El monje se había volteado hacia la parte trasera del vehículo apuntando al par con su revólver.

-Ya me estáis cansando -amenazó con la mirada y, molesto, dirigió el arma hacia ella- Tú... ¿quién eres?

-Yo... -estaba asustada, y no solo porque estaba siendo apuntada con una pistola, eran sus ojos, fríos, tristes, llenos de ira, los que más le asustaban.

Los demás se extrañaron de la actitud del rubio, y el más pequeño saltó de la sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué haces, Sanz-?

-Contesta.

-Ran... Fujioka... -contestó sin pensar demasiado.

-¿De dónde vienes? -siguió interrogando.

-Yo... no lo sé -empezó a reír ante las miradas de los otros- Esta situación... es solo... demasiado surrealista... -se acercó al rubio, desafiando el cañón de su revólver- Al fin y al cabo... esto debe ser solo un sueño... ¿verdad?

Los ojos violetas le miraron profundamente, y entonces bajó el arma, guardándola en su túnica.

-Así que... tú eres ella -murmuró encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Me... conoces? Sí claro, esta vez mi mente ha sido muy origin-

-Escucha -la interrumpió secamente- Te lo diré una sola vez, esto no es un sueño... -dio una calada- es la maldita realidad... aunque para ti no lo sea...

-Esto no es real...

-Lo es. ¿No te he dicho que no me hagas repetir las cosas?

-Entonces... ¿Dónde están mi hermana y mi amiga? ¿Y el coche donde viajaba? ¿Y el bosque? ¿Y la maldita carretera?

-Todo esto no está en mi mano, sino en las de una bastarda hermafrodita.

-¡Espera! ¿Con eso te refieres a que Bosatsu está metida en esto? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Kanseon Bosatsu? ¿La diosa de la misericordia? -la ojidorada empezaba a dudar. ¿Acaso todo eso era real?

-Esa imbécil -empezó a explicar el monje- dijo que vienes de otro mundo…

-¿Eh? ¿Otro mundo? No entiendo nada… -se quejó el castaño.

-¿Esto quiere decir que hay más de un mundo, Sanzo? -interrogó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Hay muchos -todos le miraron confundidos, suspiró molesto- Hace mucho tiempo los mundos estaban conectados, y se podía viajar de uno a otro cuando se quisiera. Pero cuando aparecieron problemas graves en varios mundos, las entidades celestiales decidieron romper los lazos que conectaban esos mundos, para que esos problemas no afectaran a los otros.

-Entonces… si el portal está cerrado… ¿por qué estoy aquí? -preguntó la rubia- Además, en mi mundo os conoce mucha gente… ¿no sería imposible si no hay relación entre los mundos? Según yo, sois personajes de ficción que creó una artista japonesa...

-En cuanto a eso … esa diosa de pacotilla me contó que esa era su tapadera en tu mundo, que hizo creer a todos que era ficción para comprobar cómo sentían lo que ocurría en otros mundos y así poder escoger a los elegidos que formarían parte de la salvación de esos mundos…

-Fiuu… vaya historia... -silbó el ojirrojo sorprendido.

-Jeje, está claro que aquí nunca nos aburrimos, ¿verdad?

-¿E-legida? ¿Eso significa... que soy la elegida para salvar este mundo? -el ojivioleta se encogió levemente de hombros afirmando la cuestión- Entonces... viajaré con vosotros?

-Eres tú la que debes decidir… Yo solo me limito a repetir lo que me dijo esa loca…

-Si os ayudo… Este mundo y el mío volverán a estar conectados, ¿verdad? -el rubio asintió mientras daba otra calada al cigarrillo- Yo... os ayudaré -asintió con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Por fin tenemos una mujer en el grupo -miró al cielo como dando gracias a la diosa e inmediatamente después se volvió hacia la chica ofreciéndole la mano, ella solo miró extrañada- ¿Y bien? ¿Subes o... irás corriendo? -rio divertido.

Cogió la mano del alto, era cálida y fuerte, y este le ayudó a subir al Jeep. Se sentó atrás justo su lado.

-¡Bien! ¡Ran-chan vendrá con nosotros! -celebró feliz el ojidorado.

La rubia sonrió en respuesta, aunque aún sentía un nudo en su estómago.

-Oye... Sanzo... -el nombrado gruñó- ¿de veras... no sabes nada de las chicas que venían conmigo?

-Solo sé que Bosastu las envió a otros mundos... y que ella misma se encargaría de explicarles el asunto -aclaró cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahh... -suspiró al fin echando fuera parte de esos nervios que la comían por dentro- menos mal... pensaba que... no las volvería a ver...

-Ellas fueron elegidas, al igual que tú...

-¿Cómo puede ser que nos hayan elegido a las tres? ¿No es demasiada coincidencia?

-Supongo -dio una larga calada al cigarrillo- que así es más fácil restablecer el puente entre los mundos...

-Las personas nos acercamos a aquellos más afines a nosotros -explicó Hakkai- Lo que hace más probable que ambos sean buenos candidatos a elegir, ¿no?

-O puede que estuviérais destinadas a conoceros y a ser elegidas, como nosotros -añadió el pelirrojo.

-Destinadas... -sonrió en silencio. También estaba destinada a viajar con esas personas

-Eh mirad… -todos miraron en la dirección en que el moreno apuntaba- Ya se divisa un pueblo...

-Al fin podré descansar alejado de vosotros...

-¡Bienn! ¡Podré comer hasta hartarme! -daba saltos que hacía rebotar el vehículo.

-La verdad es que algo de comer no me vendría mal…

-Pues cuida de tener tu plato a la vista, este mono idiota se come todo lo que está en su camino …

-¡Oye kappa pervertido! ¡Te he oído!

-¿Y? ¿Acaso me vas a comer a mí también? -contratacó sacando la lengua.

-Hakkai, llega de una maldita vez a donde sea o mato a esos tres de ahí atrás…

-¿Eh? Pero si estaba callada... Sanzoo... -lloriqueó la ojidorada mirando al monje.

Este la ignoró y siguió gruñendo.

Miró el cielo despejado y donrió. Ese era el comienzo de un nuevo viaje. Tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo, pero lo superaría en su momento.

El descapotable verde corrió veloz junto a las rocas donde se encontraba, el largo cabello de la sonriente rubia llamó su atención.

-Así que el grupo de sanzo tiene un nuevo miembro… -se relamió los afilados dientes y bajó sus prismáticos- veamos de lo que eres capaz…


	4. ¿Existen los aliens?

**Ran: Aquí tenéis el cuarto cap! Por experiencia, estoy segurísima que os encantará Ryuusei. En otros fics donde ha aparecido, parecía gustar bastante entre los lectores. :) **

**Gracias de antelación a los que lean este capítulo! **

**A disfrutar la lectura!**

**4.¿Existen los aliens?**

-Ah... Hiro-chan, estoy tan hambrienta y aburrida -se quejó la castaña inflando los mofletes- hay tantos árboles y arbustos... es imposible ver algo entre tanta espesura... -miró hacia las alturas, entre las hojas de los árboles se podía ver el cielo azulado. Sonrió con astucia- a menos que... bien... tendrás que ayudarme con esto -dijo al muñeco.

Miró a su alrededor y se acercó a un árbol que parecía ser más grueso y alto que el resto. Pasó el peluche alrededor del tronco y agarró las manos sintéticas. Puso un pie en una rugosidad que salía de la corteza.

-¿Listo? -hizo una breve pausa- ¡Ya! -dijo cogiendo impulso para agarrarse con las piernas. Luego subió el muñeco y haciendo fuerza con los brazos empezó a escalar de esta forma.

Tras unos minutos sofocantes para la chica, al fin consiguió llegar a la copa del árbol. Miró a su alrededor, le impresionó la extensión del bosque, allá donde miraba no dejaba de ver más y más árboles, tantos que parecía un mar verde. Unos pájaros volaron sobre ella, rodeándola para luego perderse en el cielo.

-Wow... es... es... -se interrumpió a sí misma abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿Qué es eso?

Parecía ser que se encontraba en un monte o algún tipo de elevación, pues pudo ver la inclinación de los árboles a lo lejos. Precisamente más arriba en el monte alcanzó a ver algo que no pintaba para nada con el paisaje a su alrededor. Al principio solo le pareció una extraña mancha gris, pero después fijó más la vista en ella.

-¿Un... ovni? -se preguntó incrédula- Es... ¡alucinante! -gritó y se agitó entusiasmada- ¡Vamos a investigar, Hiro-chan! -concluyó empezando la bajada.

Cuando el cielo ya estaba adquiriendo su tono anaranjado dio con la cumbre del monte, donde se encontraba la misteriosa nave.

-¡Es enormeee! Veamos… -examinó a su alrededor- ¿Qué es eso? - una pequeña pantalla brillando en color verde, con una cámara sobre ella y a su izquierda un cartel que rezaba "Situarse enfrente para identificarse"- Así que tengo que mirar a la pantalla y me dejarán entrar… ¡Parece fácil! Por intentarlo...

/ACCESO DENEGADO/

-Bu... no funcionó... Pero quiero entrar... -se encogió triste en el suelo, abrazada al enorme muñeco, repentinamente lo miró- mmm... Hiro-chan, ¡probaremos contigo! Espero que funcione... y si no, pues trataré de entrar de un modo más violento...

La castaña situó al pelirrojo sintético delante de la pantallita, la cámara detectó el objeto y lo analizó de arriba abajo repetidas veces emitiendo una luz verdosa. Cuando lo hubo examinado con precisión, la cámara se apagó y dio paso a la respuesta …

/ACCESO PERMITIDO. DISFRUTE DE LA INVASIÓN Y TENGA UN BUEN DÍA./

Inmediatamente después se abrió una puerta grande y pesada unos pasos más allá de la máquina de identificación.

-¡Al fin! Pensé que no me dejarían entrar... Qué suerte, ¿no? -dirigiéndose al objeto inerte en sus brazos- Bueno... es una pena que Ran y Yukiko no vayan a ver esto... o... ¿crees que los aliens las habrán abducido? -se preguntó entre asustada y emocionada- Si es así, hay que salvarles el pellejo... así luego me deberán una -se justificó para luego pasar el umbral de la entrada y adentrarse en el interior.

La puerta se cerró tras ella con un gran estrépito.

El interior estaba escasamente iluminado, pero se distinguía perfectamente todo a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un ancho pasillo, pintado uniformemente de un color plateado, surcada toda su superficie de líneas azules, rojas y verdes, brillantes, como si fueran cables pegados al suelo. No había decoración alguna, ni tampoco parecía que sus dueños prestaran mucha atención en ponerla.

-Waa... esto es mejor de lo que esperaba... -juzgó examinando su alrededor- que tengan tantos cables solo puede significar que... están muy desarrollados... y nos encanta la tecnología, ¿verdad, Hiro-chan? -dijo con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia- je, investiguemos todo esto, puede que encontremos algo interesante -concluyó empezando a caminar sin rumbo.

A pesar de su entusiasmo inicial, pronto se aburrió, pues cada uno de los pasillos parecía igual que el anterior, y además no había forma de abrir las puertas metálicas que encontraba. Se detuvo un momento a reflexionar.

-Tenemos un problema, Hiro-chan -confesó seria- yo... me perdí -tenía la sensación de que el muñeco la regañaba por aventurarse a entrar en ese lugar- jo... ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?

De repente unas voces le llegaron de otro pasillo. Estas parecían estar cada vez más cerca de su posición. Le brillaron los ojos.

-Los aliens me ayudarán a encontrar la salida -apenas dio un paso adelante cuando paró en seco- o... tal vez no... tal vez solo me diseccionen... o tal vez me usen de conejillo de indias y me conviertan en híbrido humano gigante para exterminar la raza humana... -se le ocurrió entre emocionada y asustada.

No sabía qué pensar, así que solo decidió buscarse un escondite por el momento.

Buscó alrededor, pero desgraciadamente no tenía lugar dónde esconderse, pues se encontraba en una esquina de un pasillo que llevaba a otro, ambos sin mueble alguno tras el que poder ocultarse.

-Y eso fue lo que me pasó ayer, ¿te puedes creer?

-Ese chico no es de fiar, mm mm yo siempre lo supe.

-Callaos ya, siempre estais parloteando... ah... me dais dolor de cabeza.

Se paralizó, algo aturdida. ¿Acaso acababan de hablar en japonés? ¿Los aliens hablaban japonés? Se movió nerviosa en el sitio, haciendo sonar las suelas de sus deportivas en el suelo metálico. Abrió los ojos de golpe y rezó que no lo hubieran oído.

-Esperad... ¿escuché algo... o fue mi imaginación?

-¿Quién puede ser? En esta zona no duerme nadie.

-Y somos los únicos haciendo guardia... echemos un vistazo.

-¡Voy yo! ¡Puede que sea un conejito!

Se maldijo a sí misma y a los zapatos antes de poner su mente a trabajar el máximo. Debía haber una manera de pasar desapercibida. Miró a su peluche. Eso no iba a funcionar. ¿O si?

-Oh... solo es un... ¿peluche?

Los otros se acercaron al escuchar a su compañero.

-¿No se parece a...?

-¡Es muy lindo! ¿Me lo puedo llevar?

-Sois idiotas... aquí hay una chica -dijo fríamente señalando al muñeco- se te ve el pelo, muestrate o te saco yo a rastras.

Tragó saliva. Ya no podía hacer nada más. Se levantó despacio de detrás de su peluche y sin mirar atrás contestó con aire interesante.

-Me habeis encontrado... ¿qué quereis de mí?

-Mejor responde qué haces tú aquí, imbécil.

-Ohh... era verdad que había alguien...

-Es que mi chico tiene el sentido de la vista muy agudo -aclamó orgulloso.

-Contesta -se le dirigió otra vez la voz gélida.

-Yo... encontré harto interesante vuestra nave y... solo entré...

-No te creo.

-Yo... ya me iba... no tienen por qué preocuparse por mí -empezó cogiendo lentamente su peluche y girándose para en cualquier momento empezar a correr por su vida.

Pero el de la voz fría la detuvo. Cruzó sus manos en la espalda y la puso contra la pared.

-Te llevaremos frente a nuestro jefe -le dijo en un tono mortífero- tendrás que dar respuesta a varias cosas...

-¿Ves, Mido? Por eso es por lo que me gusta tanto -escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Espera... ¿Mido? No puede ser...

Por primera vez se sintió capaz de mirar atrás, torció la cabeza lo que pudo y, a la vez estupefacta y confusa, vio que sus conjeturas eran ciertas.

Allí había tres chicos: uno tenía el cabello rojo con forma de tulipán y los ojos dorados, otro tenía los ojos negros y el pelo verde recogido en una coleta, y el último es el que aún la tenía agarrada, un albino con los ojos azules.

Sus labios se alargaron en una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Qué cuchicheas?

Empezó a reír, amortiguando las voces de los demás, atrayendo su atención. Parecía que no iba a ser tan malo ser "abducida" por esos alienígenas.

-Bien... me rindo... llevadme con vuestro jefe...

Dándole una mirada de confusión por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica, se encaminaron a la sala principal, donde el líder les estaría esperando.

...

Sentado cómodamente en su trono, el pelirrojo estaba centrado en crear un plan para hacer ganar poder a la academia. Un balón reposaba ante él en el suelo. Con un leve movimiento de muñeca, lo elevó hasta la altura de su rostro. Luego hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, haciendo que este bailara en el aire. Lejos de distraerlo, eso le ayudaba a concentrarse.

-Gran -le llamó alguien, desconcentrándolo y haciendo que la pelota cayera.

-¿Qué ocurre, Suzuno?

-Alguien entró a la academia... aquí la tenemos.

Con expresión aburrida se volvió hacia su subordinado, seguro sería otro polizón estúpido para conseguir información.

Pero echó un vistazo a la chica e inmediatamente desechó esa idea. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y de una forma en la que nadie lo había hecho antes. Sus ojos, rojos como el fuego, destellaban fuerza y vida, diversión y pasión. Sus labios formaban una bonita sonrisa, parecía rebosante de felicidad, como si se encontrara frente a un amigo.

Le dio la sensación de que no era como las demás.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado -ordenó al albino.

-La encontramos en un pasillo en la zona a, junto a esta cosa, e inmediatamente la trajimos aquí -explicó tirando al suelo el muñeco.

-Ese... peluche... -empezó confuso- ¿no se... parece a...?

-A ti -terminó la desconocida con tono de obviedad- eres tú, Hiroto -dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Parece que burló los sistemas de seguridad usándolo.

-¿Qué significa esto? -inquirió a la extraña.

-Es solo un peluche -dijo divertida- lo compré legalmente... se llama Hiro-chan...

Parecía que la chica se estaba divirtiendo, pero eso le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Se pasó una mano por el cabello y empezó por el principio.

-¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?

-Me llamo Ryuusei Fujioka y vengo de… de… no sé cómo llegué aquí…

-¿Que… no sabes?

-Solo recuerdo viajar en el coche con mi hermana y mi amiga, casi tener un accidente y de pronto me encontré en medio del bosque... encontré este lugar y pensé que... quizá me encontraría con alguien...

-No parece muy creíble...

-¡Pero es la verdad! -dijo inflando los mofletes- o puede que me haya dado en la cabeza y esté inconsciente... y esto sea un sueño...

-Esto no es un sueño, pequeña Ryuusei.

La charla se vio interrumpida por una nueva voz.

Todos miraron alrededor, buscando el origen de esta, y se les fue apareciendo ante sus ojos la figura de una mujer. Tenía el pelo largo y moreno recogido en una coleta alta, los ojos de color violeta y un extraño punto rojo en la frente. Parecía que vistiera como en la antigua Grecia, con una túnica blanca larga, sujeta únicamente por una banda dorada en su cintura y en su cuello. Su vestimenta dejaba ver sus piernas y demasiado escote, con lo cual dejaba poco a la imaginación. Llevaba un colgante plateado con forma de sol y sonreía con una expresión que detonaba diversión a la vez que superioridad.

-¡Saludos a todos! -exclamó elevando un brazo a la vez que dejaba caer su otra mano en la cadera.

Los chicos presentes solo la miraron extrañados, mientras la castaña se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca, pensando donde podría haber visto antesa esa mujer.

-¡Tú eres... Bosatsu! -adivinó señalándola con el mismo índice. La aludida asintió sorprendida.

-¿Ella ha entrado contigo? -inquirió el pelirrojo, confuso, probablemente tendrían que instalar más sistemas de seguridad.

-No querido, no he venido con ella -respondió la grave voz de la mujer- pero de alguna manera la he traído aquí -siguió ante la mirada atónita de los demás- Dejadme que me presente. Soy Kanzeon Bosatsu, diosa del perdón y la misericordia, he sido enviada por Buhda para informaros de lo que está pasando -se acercó a Ryuusei, el albino la soltó y se alejó molesto- Es menester de los dioses solucionar los problemas de los mundos, y esta chica que veis aquí ha sido elegida para salvar este -puso una mano en su hombro, clavando sus profundos ojos violeta en los de ella- Es la única que puede hacerlo...

-Pero... -empezó la ojirroja confusa- ¿a qué problema me tendré que enfrentar? ¿Y por qué sabía ya de este lugar? Es decir, no debería... existir... ¿no? -preguntó mirando de reojo al chico del trono.

-Estás aquí para aprender... ya descubrirás por ti misma lo que debes hacer -le dijo con naturalidad- El hecho de que conozcas este lugar es simple... Recrear imágenes de los mundos con problemas nos ayudaba a encontrar a los elegidos. Tanto tú como Ran y Yukiko internamente respondisteis a nuestros estímulos, mostrándonos que erais las indicadas.

-Ellas también... -susurró sorprendida, ahora entendía el por qué del accidente- ¿Por qué nos elejiste? ¿Por qué a nosotras? De entre todos...

-¿Crees en la reencarnación? -preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila- Vosotras vivisteis una vez en estos mundos, de eso hace ya muchos años... y todas tuvisteis finales trágicos... Al morir, vuestras almas fueron enviadas a un mundo donde estuvieran seguras, y de este modo aguardaran hasta encontrar un nuevo cuerpo... Así nacieron las elegidas, vosotras, aquellas que gracias a esas vidas pasadas, pueden devolver la paz a los mundos y volverlos a conectar.

-¿Viví... aquí? Pero... ¡no sé hacer supertécnicas! ¿Cómo les voy a ayudar si ni siquiera puedo hacer eso?

-Sí que puedes... -le contradijo la diosa acariciando el pelo a la chica- solo tienes que hacer que el poder en ti... salga... explote... y podrás hacer cualquier cosa.

-Oh...

-¡Eso es todo! Ya debo despedirme... -se interrumpió posando los dedos en la frente de la ojirroja- Aunque no sin antes... -unas chispas blancas aparecieron de las yemas de sus dedos, y estas permanecieron por un momento sobre la piel de la castaña, para luego desaparecer.

Sin decir más, echando un primer y último vistazo a Hiroto, se desvaneció, yéndose tan rápidamente como había venido.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Y no era para menos. ¿Qué rayos acababan de presenciar? ¿Una aparición divina?

Y eso no era todo.

Esa chica... podía ser la clave de su éxito... podía ser justamente lo que estaba buscando.

Una sonrisa oscura atravesó su pálido rostro. Se levantó, se acercó a ella y ante la mirada atónita de sus súbditos le estrechó la mano. Vio como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

-Eres bienvenida a la Academia Alius... Ryuusei, la elegida -dijo sacudiendo su mano- Gran, para servirte. Estoy seguro... -miró directo a sus brillantes orbes carmesí- que nos llevaremos muy bien.


	5. La bella y la bestia

**Ran: Hola a todos! Quisiera aclarar uno de los cambios más drásticos de una versión a otra de Lucky Accident. Y lo digo ahora porque tiene que ver con Yukiko. Este personaje en la versión anterior era bastante raro, no tenía una personalidad muy trabajada en sí. Aunque en cierta forma he desarrollado todos los OCs, en Yukiko se nota más el cambio, según yo. De emocionarse tanto por cualquier pequeña cosa, ha pasado a ser un buen personaje tsundere, además de que tendrá más cambios a lo largo de la historia, lo cual acrecentará el juego que damos a este personaje. **

**Dicho esto, siento estar comentando algo en cada capítulo ;) Ya podéis leer (si no os habéis saltado ya la intro)**

**5\. La bella y la bestia:**

Cada vez estaba más frío. Aunque intentara mantener la compostura no podía evitar los escalofríos y temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

-No puedo creerlo... -paró en seco y contempló el cielo.

Estupefacta presenció cómo el astro rey se refugiaba más allá de los árboles, dejando el lugar casi en penumbras.

-¿Por qué no... encuentro a nadie? -se preguntó a sí misma. Pensar en voz alta le ayudaba a aclararse- ¿No estaré caminando en círculos? Solo quiero un techo y algo de calor, maldita sea...

Reanudó su marcha, pero rápidamente se paralizó. Se concentró en escuchar su alrededor. Estaba en lo cierto. Había escuchado pasos.

Una media sonrisa atravesó su rostro, pero prefirió no emocionarse tan pronto. No sabía quién podría ser. Estaba anocheciendo y, bajo su punto de vista, podría tratarse de varias cosas. O bien podría encontrarse con el guardabosques, o bien con un criminal, o tal vez lo que hacía ese ruido no era humano. ¿Quién sabe? Había tantas posibilidades.

Optó por ser precavida.

Caminó lo más despacio que pudo, agachada, en dirección al sonido de las pisadas.

"Ahí debe estar" -pensó llegando tras unos arbustos. Tomó aire e irguió el cuerpo para ver por encima de estos.

Miró sorprendida la escena. Ante ella se encontraba una masa oscura y robusta, un enorme mamífero de pelaje oscuro, agachado sobre algo en la nieve. Echó un vistazo fugaz a su rostro, a lo que podía ver desde su situación. Sus ojos negros brillaban y miraban con deseo el pequeño cuerpo ante sí, sus afilados colmillos desgarraban rápidos e impecables la tierna carne, inevitablemente salpicándolo de sangre.

Un oso. Un oso muy hambriento.

Conteniendo la respiración, y con cada célula de su cuerpo en extrema tensión, debatió la manera de enfrentar esa situación. Correr no sería inteligente, pues la bestia le rebasaba por más de medio metro, y en dos saltos podría alcanzarla. Y estaría muerta. Solo había una opción. Eso no la había escuchado llegar, así que podría no percatarse de su presencia si se retiraba con la suficiente cautela. Si eso no funcionaba, siempre podía intentar luchar por su vida, aún con su diminuta daga como única arma.

Se giró sobre sus talones y lentamente empezó la vuelta atrás. Temblaba de arriba a abajo, aunque intentaba controlar su miedo. Estaba tan concentrada en no pisar alguna rama que pudiera descubrirle, que llegó un momento en que su mano aflojó su agarre en la daga, y esta se resbaló, colisionando contra la nieve con un ruido sordo.

Ahogó un grito. Todo seguía en silencio. Tal vez no lo había escuchado al fin y al cabo. O eso fue lo que pensó hasta que volvió a escuchar sus pasos. Abrió los ojos asustada, agachándose para recoger su arma mientras echaba un vistazo a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba, erguido sobre sus patas traseras, acercándose a ella con la expresión asesina de una bestia que se ha visto interrumpida durante su cena.

Sujetó fuertemente la daga negra, justo cuando el animal dejaba caer sus más de 2 metros, volviendo a dejarse caer sobre sus cuatro patas, y acortando la distancia con la pelinegra. Esta no se movió, siguió agachada con la afilada hoja en su mano, hasta que el oso se decidió a atacar. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

Giró sobre su cintura, y trazó un ataque hacia la faz del mamífero. Notó que la daga se introducía en algo, con lo cual una sonrisa fugaz cruzó su rostro. Rápidamente cogió de vuelta su arma y se alejó lo suficiente para ver qué había pasado.

El animal rugía de dolor, saltando y golpeando el suelo con sus garras, en parte furioso y por otra confuso. Había acertado en su ojo derecho. Con lo cual ahora era medio ciego.

No quiso arriesgarse a atacar de nuevo, por lo que se movió hacia el punto ciego de su visión. Así podría marcharse. Era realista. Si seguía luchando, acabaría muerta. No podía comparar su fuerza con la de un oso.

Empezó a correr, pero lamentablemente esa cosa le siguió. Cuando miró atrás, lo vio pegado a su espalda. Alargó una gruesa pata hacia ella y le golpeó directo en la pierna izquierda, haciendo que cayera.

Durante lo que pensó que eran los últimos momentos de su vida, sintió el peso del animal a su lado, su aliento cálido y húmedo sobre su cara, gotas de sangre y saliva mezcladas cayendo en su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos, esperando por el mordisco que le quitara la vida. Pero en su lugar solo escuchó un golpe seco contra el suelo. Temerosa, abrió sus orbes negros, solo para ver la cabeza de la bestia ante ella.

-¿Estás bien? -le dijo una melodiosa voz a su lado.

Inmediatamente una mano tan pálida como la nieve misma apareció frente a ella.

-Vamos, ya ha pasado lo peor... -le dijo esa voz ofreciéndole la mano.

-No... necesito ayuda... Estoy bien y... lo tenía todo bajo control -apartó la mano y se levantó rápidamente. Era orgullosa. Y no necesitaba ayuda. Y menos de desconocidos.

-Ja ja -rio suavemente- sí que parecía que lo tuvieras bajo control... -percibió cierta nota de sarcasmo.

Frunció el ceño y cuando estaba a punto de replicar por su mala educación, vio por primera vez el rostro del desconocido.

Parpadeó repetidas veces para cerciorarse de que lo que veía era real, y no una ilusión. Era imposible.

Ante ella se encontraba un chico de su edad, de baja estatura, albino y con ojos de un extraño color gris azulado.

Su rostro mostraba una expresión amable y tranquila, que hacía que de alguna manera se le derritiera el corazón.

-No puede ser... -murmuró estupefacta.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en la pierna, e inconscientemente se le escapó una mueca de dolor.

-Oh... vaya, hay que tratar esa herida pronto o se infectará -dijo el chico agachándose a su lado para echar un vistazo a la pierna.

-¡Yo-! No... hace falta... estoy bien -exclamó apartándose de él.

-Dime -se enderezó y miró a la morena con expresión seria- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo -contraatacó cruzàndose de brazos. Luego murmuró- ni siquiera eres real...

El peliplata la miró sorprendido por esto último, pero decidió ignorar el comentario de momento. Solo asintió:

-No sé... quién eres pero... -se agachó junto al cuerpo del oso recuperando una afilada hacha de piedra llena de sangre del animal- este lugar es muy peligroso. Puedes venir conmigo y... contarme qué te ha pasado... si quieres...

Sus orbes negros se cruzaron con los grises del otro, quería mandarle al infierno y despertarse del maldito sueño en el que había caído. Pero no fue capaz. Vio algo en sus ojos risueños que le impidió negarse a su propuesta.

Desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño, molesta.

-Como quieras... -dijo en tono seco.

Caminaron lenatmente por el oscuro bosque, siguiendo los pasos del más bajo.

El hacha fue regando el camino con numerosas gotas escarlata, que resaltaban aún más contra el níveo sendero.

-Ya hemos llegado... -rompió el silencio el chico de cabello color plata.

Estaban frente a las puertas de una cabaña rústica en medio del bosque. Su tejado, cubierto de nieve a causa de las condiciones meteorológicas, se asemejaba al dios griego Atlas, el cual se decía que fue condenado a cargar con el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

A la izquierda de la construcción, divisó un tocón de árbol. Estaba terriblemente magullado, y a su alrededor yacían tirados varios trozos de leña. Su acompañante se acercó y dejó allí su hacha.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta de madera maciza y el albino la abrió con una pequeña llave desgastada que sacó de su bolsillo.

Luego se hizo a un lado y dejó que la morena entrara en primer lugar.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta y miró a su alrededor, disimuladamente. El salón era sencillo, pero muy acogedor. Este se componía de un sofá y dos sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesa, una chimenea, y una modesta televisión encima de esta. La luz podía entrar por un ventanal en una de las paredes de la sala. El tono claro del sofá y las cortinas contrarrestaba gratamente con el de la madera oscura de las paredes y los muebles, dándole al lugar un aspecto más moderno y bonito.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse suavemente tras ella.

-No es gran cosa, pero espero que te sientas cómoda…

-Está bien… supongo… -respondió indiferente.

-Yo… me llamo Shirou Fubuki –se presentó plantándose frente a ella. Sonrió y dudoso le ofreció la mano- Encantado de conocerte.

-…Yukiko Shirayama –sacudió la pequeña mano del otro, y se retiró rápidamente, desviando la mirada.

-Shirayama-san… -susurró para sí mismo. Luego se volvió hacia la chica- Acompáñame, te prestaré un conjunto de ropa más… acorde con este tiempo… debes tener frío…

El albino la guió hasta el piso superior, donde entraron a una habitación con dos sencillas camas, situadas perpendicularmente al lado de la otra, y con un robusto armario de madera. El de ojos grises lo abrió y rebuscó en su interior.

-Aquí está… -murmuró sacando una pieza de ropa nueva, aún plastificada- Esto es… un uniforme. Por error me lo entregaron más grande de mi talla usual… Creo que te sentará bien… No tengo otra cosa… Espero que no te import- se vio interrumpido por la morena, que le había arrebatado la ropa rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está… el baño? –preguntó en un tono cada vez más débil, casi perdiéndose las últimas palabras.

El otro se limitó a señalar la dirección y la de cabello azabache se perdió rápidamente en el pasillo.

...

Bajó al salón, dejándole a la chica su tiempo. Se sentó en le sofá, confuso. Por más que lo pensara y pensara, por más que se estrujara el cerebro, no encontraba la razón por la cual habría acabado en el bosque en plena temporada de nevada, sola, y vestida tan inapropiadamente para la época.

Todo lo que la rodeaba le parecía tan misterioso… Ella misma era terriblemente misteriosa. Su manera de ser, ni siquiera le había dado su nombre hasta poco antes…

"Shirayama-san… parece tan… especial…"

Sintió un peso caer a su lado en el sofá y se sobresaltó. Miró a la pelinegra, sorprendiéndose. El uniforme le quedaba mejor de lo que pensaba y se sintió feliz de habérselo dado. Igualmente lo podría haberlo usado.

-No estaba sola… -dijo de repente la morena. Le devolvió una mirada de confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Antes… yo… no estaba sola… -repitió. Luego añadió, pasándose una mano por la frente- Mira, sé que después de lo que voy a contarte vas a creer que estoy loca… pero es la verdad.

-De acuerdo. Adelante… -le instó a seguir.

-Estaba viajando… con unas amigas. Íbamos camino a Tokio y… el coche se volvió loco. No pudimos hacer nada… salvo saltar. Cuando levanté ya me encontraba aquí… sola.

-Pero… es imposible… ¿sabes que estamos en-?

-En Hokkaido. Sí, lo sé.

-Debes estar confundida… por el ataque del oso y-

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Yo iba en auto hacia Tokio y he acabado aquí! –soltó una risa desquiciada- Ni siquiera tendría que contarte todo esto, es tan surrealista… ni siquiera existes. Debe ser un juego de mi mente.

-¿Pero qué estás-?

-¡Yo te conocía de antes, Shirou! Sé que perteneces a un equipo de fútbol llamado Alpino, y que perdiste a tu hermano gemelo Atsuya en un accidente…

-Espera, ¿quién te ha dicho algo así?

-Yo soy la culpable, pequeños míos.

Una voz grave se escuchó proveniente de algún lugar de la habitación. Buscaron alrededor, pero no podían ver a nadie.

-Aquí abajo, mis niños.

Les llamó de nuevo la extraña voz. Se levantaron y distinguieron algo parecido a un rostro que había sido formado con las cenizas y restos de madera de la chimenea. Al acercarse más se dieron cuenta que se movía. El rostro habló.

-Saludos, soy la diosa de la misericordia, Kanzeon Bosatsu –se presentó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó con rudeza la pelinegra.

-No es un error que estés aquí, Yukiko –empezó a decir- Estás aquí por una buena razón, créeme, todo esto es real.

-Pues explícame ya de qué va todo esto, o te hecho más fuego en la cara –amenazó cogiendo el palo de hierro de la chimenea.

-Ja ja… eres tan graciosa, pequeña… -rió para luego añadir- Te encuentras en otro mundo, ¿no es lógico? –dijo en un tono burlón que hizo a la otra fruncir el ceño, enfadada.

-Pero… ¿por qué estoy aquí? Porque supongo que no es coincidencia.

-Claro que no. Tanto tú como las demás fueron elegidas

-Entonces… ¿fuiste tú la que le hizo eso al auto? ¿Y dónde están Ran y Ryuusei?

-A la primera pregunta… sí, fui yo. Necesitaba que fuera a gran velocidad para poder llevar a cabo vuestra transición de un mundo a otro. Era la oportunidad perfecta pues os encontrabais las tres solas, con lo cual resultó más fácil crear el portal.

-Igualmente… ¿quién decide que soy o no la elegida? ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? –amenazó cruzando los brazos.

-Está en tus manos decidir o no hacerlo… -respondió indiferente- pero si no lo haces… puede que los habitantes de este mundo lo pasen mal… muy mal.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la morena habló.

-¿Cuánto estaré aquí? Me preocupa que mi mascota esté sola… y la madre de Ryuusei y Ran se preocupará demasiado…

-Por eso no te preocupes… el tiempo no pasa del mismo modo en tu mundo que en este. En el tuyo es mucho más lento, con lo cual unos años aquí serían unos minutos allí. En cuanto a cuánto permanecerás aquí, será hasta que soluciones el problema que habita en este mundo.

-Pero… no pasa nada malo en este mundo, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, Shirayama-san… últimamente hemos sufrido ataques por todo el país, de un grupo que se hacen llamar 'Alius'… -el albino se volvió a ella con rostro preocupado- se dice que son alienígenas…

-¡La Academia Alius! ¡Pero ellos no son-!

Sintió una punzada en la cabeza, era una sensación extraña. No sentía dolor, era solo como si algo se estuviera moviendo dentro de su cerebro, y hubiera hecho algo con él. El qué, no sabría decirlo.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? –susurró llevándose una mano a la cabeza, confusa.

-Lo siento, Yukiko… -se disculpó la cabeza llameante- Ya está todo hecho, por ahora puedo marcharme –la figura empezó a desaparecer, dejando escapar unas últimas palabras- Trata de confiar más en ti misma, Yukiko, y vencerás.

Con un último chispazo, el rostro se desvaneció.

El de cabellos claros permaneció por un momento con la mirada perdida entre la negra ceniza donde se había aparecido la diosa. Luego se volvió a la otra. La situación se le antojaba casi imposible, pero tenía sentido. Un mundo con problemas, una elegida para salvarlo. Se sintió a la vez afortunado y preocupado. Le parecía increíble estar al lado de la persona que de algún modo lograría salvar su mundo, pero por otra se planteaba los peligros que tendría que correr solo por ser la elegida.

-Espera… ¿qué ibas a decir?

-¿Eh? –se veía desorientada.

-Mencionaste algo sobre la Alius… ¿sabes algo importante sobre ellos?

-Yo… no… ni siquiera sé quiénes son… Oh mierda… -maldijo apretando sus puños.

-¿Shirayama-san?

-Me ha… borrado la memoria.


	6. Recuerdos

**6\. Recuerdos**

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo. Era humilde y tradicional, sus casas de madera y ladrillo se mostraban a sendos lados del camino. Los ciudadanos los miraban sorprendidos, si no todos los días podían ver viajantes en la villa, aún era menos común que llegaran en coche.

Los más pequeños corrieron tras ellos, riendo y señalándoles, hasta que se quedaron atrás.

-Wow… -exclamó emocionada, intentando contenerse- No sabéis cuántas veces os vi llegar a pueblos como este…

-No es gran cosa -susurró el pelirrojo quitándole importancia- Es un pueblo como otro cualquiera.

-A mí me encanta -dijo con sus ojos dorados brillando bajo la luz del sol. Luego cogió aire, reteniéndolo lo más que pudo con una sonrisa en sus labios- el aire aquí es tan puro…

Hakkai paró el coche junto a un edificio algo más grande que los demás. Sobre sus puertas dobles colgaba un letrero desgastado que rezaba: INN.

Recogieron sus enseres y al momento que todos hubieron bajado del auto, este emitió un brillo peculiar y en su lugar se materializó un pequeño dragón blanco, que revoloteó hasta el hombro del moreno.

-Hakkuryu, te presento a Ran. Ran, este es Hakkuryu -el susodicho emitió un pequeño gorjeo mientras miraba en dirección a la rubia.

Ella se acercó y lo acarició con delicadeza, disfrutando del suave tacto de su pelaje.

-¡Es hermoso! Hakkuryu, encantad-

-¡Eh, Sanzo! ¿Dónde vas?

A este grito, todos voltearon. El monje se dirigía rápidamente hacia la posada, sacando de entre sus hábitos su tarjeta de crédito.

-No os soporto más, ahí os quedáis.

-¡Pero Sanzo~! -el castaño le siguió, perdiéndose de vista junto al rubio.

Los demás se miraron entre sí y, encogiéndose de hombros, entraron tras la pareja.

-Lo sentimos, solo nos quedan habitaciones para dos personas -escucharon decir a la recepcionista a medida que se acercaban.

-Que sean dos.

-Tres… Sanzo… -fue interrumpido por Ran.

-…Tres -repitió entregando su tarjeta.

La chica canjeó la cantidad respectiva en el cajero y luego volteó para buscar las llaves.

…

-Ah… al fin… -suspiró dejándose caer en una de las dos camas.

No le había sentado muy bien el viaje, aunque sabía que los habría muchísimo más largos. Puede que fuera a causa del anterior, y largo viaje en auto con las chicas.

Los demás habían ido a comer. Habían intentado convencerla pero ella insistió en quedarse en el motel, pidiéndoles que a cambio le trajeran algo de comida.

Tras unos minutos de descanso, se levantó. Dejó su mochila y su espada en la cama vacía, su chaqueta la colgó del respaldo de una vieja silla al otro lado de la estancia.

Cogió la llave y salió de la habitación, cerrándola tras ella.

El pasillo era estrecho, con habitaciones a ambos lados del mismo. Recorrió el lugar hasta que al fin dio con lo que buscaba: una puerta con el kanji de "mujer" grabado en la madera.

Nada mejor que una buena ducha para despejarse. Entró y, asegurando la puerta, empezó a desvestirse.

El agua cristalina le resbalaba por todo el cuerpo, moldeándose a cada curva hasta llegar al azulejo níveo a sus pies. El baño comenzó a verse envuelto en una capa densa de vapor, a causa del calor.

Enrolló una toalla seca en su cuerpo y, limpiando el espejo, se miró en él.

Pero no se vio a sí misma.

Por un momento le dio la impresión de que estaba alucinando, pero vio el cabello negro y rizado de esa mujer que parecía mirarle desde el otro lado. Distinguió sus ojos morados, y por último un pequeño punto rojo en su frente.

-Bosatsu… -susurró más para sí misma.

-Lamento molestarte ahora, cariño -se disculpó ladeando la cabeza- Veo que estás ocupada -añadió señalando la toalla. La ojidorada se recogió esta más firmemente. Luego preguntó, extrañada:

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Sanzo me lo explicó todo…

-No estoy aquí para aclarar nada, es más, voy a llevarme algo conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Tus recuerdos… todo lo que sabes, lo que pasó y lo que pasará a partir de ahora…

-Pero entonces y… no podré-

-¿No podrás ayudarlos? No me hagas reír. Puedes ayudar a esos chicos incluso sin contar con esa ventaja.

-Probablemente… pero ¿y si les parezco una molestia? -preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

-Pues intenta no serlo, pequeña -el reflejo llevó una mano al cristal, traspasándola ante la mirada atónita de la joven- Tú misma sabrás lo que hacer… cuando se dé el momento -le aseguró acariciándole la mejilla- Sé fuerte, Ran Fujioka.

Cuando parpadeó, su reflejo había vuelto. No había ni rastro de la diosa.

Ni de sus recuerdos.

Volvió a su habitación, desenredándose el largo cabello enmarañado, mientras andaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Con un gruñido de desesperación, se echó de espaldas en la cama.

En ese momento llamaron a su puerta.

-Fujioka-san… ¿podemos pasar? -preguntó la dulce voz del de ojos esmeralda.

Recuperando su postura sentada, contestó:

-Entrad. Está abierta.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Eh… sí…

-¿Y por qué esa cara larga? -Gojyo se sentó en la silla, con una expresión confusa.

-Es… solo… no pasa nada…

-Vamos… puedes contárnoslo si te sientes mejor… -le animó el de ojos verdes sentándose a su lado- ¿Es por tu hermana?

-Ahora somos compañeros de viaje… puedes confiar en nosotros, Ran.

-Es… esa diosa… vino a visitarme…

-¿Bosatsu? ¿Qué quería? –inquirió el más pequeño, intrigado.

-Borrarme la memoria. Yo… sabía demasiado sobre lo que podría pasar en el futuro... Ya sabéis, ella hizo alguna clase de experimento con nosotras… Una serie de imágenes que mostraban lo que pasaría a partir de ahora…

-Así te involucrarás más en el viaje –opinó el moreno colocándose el monóculo de forma correcta.

-Tiene sentido… pero sin duda nos habrían servido de ayuda… -añadió el hanyou.

-Pero, entonces ¿ya no me recuerdas, Ran? –preguntó Goku.

-Sí te recuerda, mono idiota. No has entendido nada…

-Goku, solo olvidé el futuro… y vuestros… -se calló como queriendo tragarse sus palabras, sabía que de algún modo incomodaría a los demás.

-¿Nuestros? –insistieron.

-Vuestros… pasados…

…..

Permanecieron unos días en la posada, recuperando las fuerzas para continuar.

Aprovecharon ese tiempo para aclarar cualquier duda a la nueva integrante. Le contaron el objetivo del viaje a grandes rasgos, aunque sabían que al principio sería difícil para ella.

-Y dime, ¿qué necesitas saber? -preguntó el moreno mientras se recolocaba el pequeño monóculo.

-Todo... quiero decir... ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuál es la amenaza que nos acecha? ¿A qué o quién nos tendremos que enfrentar?

Desde su lugar en la mesa, el monje suspiró, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y empezó:

-Hace años, Togenkyo era un lugar pacífico en el cual convivían humanos y youkais sin problema alguno. Pero entonces Gyokumenkoshu, amante de Gyoumaoh, un poderoso youkai sellado hace 500 años por el dios de la guerra, apareció con la clave para revivirlo.

-Para ello necesitan del poder en conjunción de todos los sutras, es decir, de todos los manuscritos sagrados, como el de Sanzo -continuó el ojiverde.

-Y por otra parte con ayuda de algún imbécil ha creado una onda negativa de energía que influye directamente en el comportamiento de los youkais, que acaban perdiendo el control sobre sí mismos -prosiguió Gojyo.

-A nosotros no nos afecta, porque no somos youkais completos -dijo el más bajo- Por eso debemos ser nosotros los que vayan al oeste a pararles los pies.

-Pero ¿cómo puedo ayudaros yo? Siento que no voy a poder hacer nada contra youkais...

-Shh... Nadie nace sabiendo -recitó el pelirrojo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros- Te apoyaremos y te acabarás acostumbrando, ya lo verás -le aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya... espero que sea así... -murmuró no muy convencida, agachando la cabeza levemente.

-Sabes luchar, ¿verdad? Llevas una espada contigo... -preguntó Hakkai.

-Sí... en cierto modo... Pero nunca he usado una de verdad... siempre he practicado con espadas de kendo -aclaró la rubia.

-Bien, entonces lo que haremos será llevarte a algún lugar fuera del pueblo para que puedas practicar a tus anchas... Aquí sería demasiado peligroso...

Sanzo se levantó en su lugar, llevando con él su paquete de cigarrillos.

-Saldremos a primera hora -sentenció mientras se marchaba- No quiero perder más tiempo aquí.

….

Era ya la última noche que pasarían en el hostal. Sanzo no soportaba permanecer más tiempo allí, y se había encabezonado en salir lo más temprano posible el siguiente día.

El de cabellos escarlata cerró la puerta rápidamente, justo antes de recibir el impacto de una almohada.

-¡Ja ja, mono tonto, fallaste! –gritó a través de la madera.

-¡Cerraré la puerta con llave para que no entres, kappa! –se le escuchó decir, enfadado.

Se rio para sí:

-Y no podría estar más agradecido –murmuró pensando en la nueva integrante del grupo.

Desde que ella se les unió, había intentado acercársele una y otra vez, tocándole levemente el brazo, la mano, la mejilla,... insinuándosele de distintas formas, siempre provocando un sonrojo o un desvío de su mirada dorada. Digamos que la tenía a su entera disposición, de ello estaba seguro. Y ese mono le había dado la excusa perfecta para dar el paso definitivo. Una mueca de diversión se dibujó en su rostro unos segundos, imaginando el apasionado viaje que tendría a partir de ahora.

-Bueno, Ran... -ya frente a la puerta de la chica, posó sus nudillos sobre la madera, tocando suavemente un par de veces- Ya es hora de algo de acción...

Escuchó cómo se abría la cerradura y segundos más tarde la misma puerta, dejando ver a una cansada ojidorada. Se fijó en su cuerpo, tenía un pijama de tirantas y con pantalón corto, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su piel. A pesar de ser holgado, se dejaban ver sus prominentes curvas. Se relamió los labios.

-¿Gojyo? ¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó restregándose los ojos levemente.

-Goku me ha dejado fuera, y me preguntaba si podría pasar la noche aquí.

-Ningún problema, ya sabes que hay otra cama, claro que puedes dormir aquí...

-No pensaba precisamente en dormir, Ran...

Vio con satisfacción cómo su expresión se tornaba nerviosa, cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban a la vez que se acercaba más a ella.

-Tienes que irte… esto no está bien, Gojyo… -replicó dando unos pasos atrás para apartarse de él.

-¿Lo dices por los demás? No me importa lo que piensen.

-Lo digo por mí, y por ti... esto no estaría bien de ninguna manera...

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes que...no recuerdo nada pero...estos días te he estado observando y...tengo la sensación de que te comportas como si nos debieras algo, y ahora vienes a mí por lo mismo. Y lo siento, pero no te voy a dar el gusto… puedes marcharte…

-¿Acaso vas a negar que sientas atracción? Ambos sabemos que la hay –susurró

-No estoy negando nada… pero tú… no pareces cómodo con todo esto…

-¿Y quién lo dice?

-Tu mirada, Gojyo... Tus ojos parecen tristes... En ellos... veo que no eres feliz con esto.

Le miró profundamente a los ojos, esos ojos que no parecían pertenecer a una humana, y, por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió vulnerable. Lo que había dicho, definitivamente, le había removido por dentro cual tormenta.

-Ran...

-Pero al fin y al cabo no te conozco… Haz lo que quieras si crees que es lo correcto, pero deja estar… lo nuestro -apartó su mirada, llena de decepción, a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos más hacia su habitación- Estoy agotada... voy a descansar... Buenas noches -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué cojones… ha sido eso?

Se dirigió afuera del local. Sacó el paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo trasero, sacó un cigarrillo con sus labios y buscó fuego sin éxito.

-Ahh joder debí dejarlo en la habitación…

Mientras miraba el cielo nocturno no podía dejar de pensar… Le acababan de rechazar… ¿por qué no estaba enfadado? Más bien estaba avergonzado.

Eso era extraño en él, o eso es lo que pensó por un momento. ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho ella?

"En tus ojos… veo que no eres feliz con esto."

Apretó los dientes, la había cagado pero bien.

-Mierda... soy un imbécil…

Se paró delante de su puerta, con los nudillos rozando la madera. Quería disculparse, pero no se atrevía a llamar. Ella debía estar enfadada. Se quedó ahí dejado caer en la pared hasta que se irguió para marcharse.

No dio ni tres pasos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Ran… -murmuró sorprendido- lo siento… no quería molestar más… yo solo-

-Tonto… ¿Dónde vas a dormir? ¿En la calle? –le preguntó con ironía.

-¿No estás… enfadada?

-… -desvió la mirada unos segundos sin contestar- Goku no te dejará entrar, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Vamos! –exclamó impaciente, haciéndose a un lado para dejar paso al pelirrojo.

-Gracias… y lo siento… -dijo en un susurro, entrando a la habitación, aún incómodo.

-Has estado en la puerta mucho tiempo… sabía que querías decirme eso… así que… -levantó la mano derecha a la altura del pecho del otro- ya está todo olvidado. Empecemos de nuevo.

El hanyou vio cómo había vuelto a aparecer esa tímida sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, y en parte se sintió mal que se la dirigiera a él después de lo que pasó horas atrás. Suspiró aliviado y estrechó su mano con la de ella unos segundos. Aunque deseó que ese suave contacto durase algo más.


End file.
